Metal particles which are an electro-conductive material and a thermally conductive material, are widely used as a filler material of a polymer material, an electrode material, etc.
Gold and silver (Ag) have excellent conductivity, but have a disadvantage due to a high price. Copper and nickel are advantageous in that they are relatively cheaper than gold and silver and have excellent initial electroconductivity, but also are disadvantageous in that they are easily oxidized.
Copper is proposed as an alternative material for silver used in a low temperature conductive silver paste, but the disadvantage of being easily oxidized must be overcome.
In order to overcome the disadvantage of copper, a technique of coating copper with silver or the like has been proposed, but copper particles may not be coated through plating, and a uniform coating layer may not be formed using the existing method.